Mirror city
by Saky000
Summary: The brotherhood of the Dofus had been traveling for about a week, had to reach a village beyond the kingdom of Sadida. They did not know exactly what they should do, the only certainty was a request for imminent help arrived at the building. Panpan, Eva, Amalia, Yugo, Ruel and Adamai had not wasted any time and immediately set off on their journey. Now they had been walking for day


The brotherhood of the Dofus had been traveling for about a week, had to reach a village beyond the kingdom of Sadida. They did not know exactly what they should do, the only certainty was a request for imminent help arrived at the building. Panpan, Eva, Amalia, Yugo, Ruel and Adamai had not wasted any time and immediately set off on their journey. Now they had been walking for days but not even the shadow of the village.

"They fooled us"said Adami, frustrated. -Come on Adamai not be so pessimistic.- the brother said him back. The little dragon was about to answer but was interrupted by the young Iop. "Look!" He said pointing to himself. There was a mighty tall building more or less 6 or 7 floors. "Let's go!" Evangeline encouraged them, starting to run. When they were before the building, Ruel began to praise the splendid, pure silver door, receiving innumerable criticism from others.

The door opened easily, there did not seem to be traps or anything like that. Once inside they were amazed: the one in front of them was a huge covered square decorated with fountains, flowerbeds, stalls and much more. Everything seemed perfect except one particular.

"There's no one." Ruel was right. That beautiful square was deserted, the shops were full of goods but no merchant or buyer, no child, nothing.

Suddenly they heard a sharp noise behind them, the door closed. Panpan tried with Rubilax to force it but nothing. They were locked in there.

"Let us go out!" Amalia began to scream. -It's useless princess. No one will come.- a hooded man gave them his back. It seemed tall and robust, but the long coat prevented identifying its features. -Who are you? Where we are? And why did you shut us up here? "Yugo was ready to fight. The man did not disappear. -I am Ogun. The one in which you find yourself is the fortress city, an old town abandoned by everyone, I myself have restructured it for you, more precisely for you Yugo." "For me?" The man slowly approached the young boy. "You know, I need you, but first I need to know if you'll be able. "He put his palm on the little elathrop's chest. Yugo could feel the coldness of his hand. -For what?-

-To face the darkness.- Yugo felt an electric shock through his body. It was terrible.

-Yugo ! - Ogun was forced to leave the boy when all the weapons of the members of the confraternity were aimed at him. In a few seconds he disappeared.

Adamai ran immediately to his brother, bent over in pain. -Yugo ...- young man with the hat began to vomit non-stop until nothing remained in his stomach. Ruel began to caress his back whispering encouraging words.-it will pass. i'll see.-

When the young man calmed down he tried to stand up but they did not support him. Amalia took it on the fly. "Do not force yourself," he told him. "I'm fine," he replied, holding back his moans.

Amalia, Ruel and Adami decided to stay with Yugo while Eva and Panpan were looking for some water and something to eat. The food inside the stalls certainly was not lacking but Evangeline was very skeptical about taking them without paying. Finally Panpan convinced her. -What do you think he meant that guy when he said he needs Yugo? - the blonde girl asked him. Are you worried about Eva? Quiet Yugo is not alone. We are there with him.- -Yes but ... I have a bad feeling.-

Meanwhile Yugo had fallen asleep. -Poor thing. That blow must have destroyed him, "said Ruel, a soft sleeper. "It's the first time I see it so weak," Amalia agreed. The little dragon seemed thoughtful. -I perceive an imbalance of the Wakfu. I do not like. Maybe Yugo. "" I'm fine, Adamai. "The elathrop's eyes were slightly open and focused on the dragon. Yugo stood up. -Calm boy you're still weak.- Ruel try to stop him. Yugo smiled at him-I'm fine, really. I can not stand still. Is it all right for you if I go around in the area? - -It can be dangerous ...- -Make it Amalia.- Adamai blocked her.

-Thank Brother.- Yugo went away starting to turn between the stalls. He watched the goods on display and then entered a small shop. There was nothing special but it was a small noise that caught his attention. He moved in the direction of the sound finding a small shaking lamb. "Do not worry, baby I will not hurt you," he said reassuringly. He reached out to stroke his head.

Meanwhile, Eva and PanPan came from Amalia and the others. "Where is Yugo?" They asked, not seeing the little boy in the blue hat.

"Hey guys." Yugo called them across the street. "I found something to eat."

"Poor thing must die of hunger," said Evangeline, remembering that the boy had put the whole meal back before. -What did you find good? - asked the Iop with watering in his mouth. "Meat, it's fresh"


End file.
